


Words

by FanfictionFever



Series: Things I write for fun [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, There is a death, graphic inquiry thing, i dont remember the photos or i would share, like two, literally a thing from last year, shrung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: A story of someone who lost a loved one.





	Words

A mess. A big mess in his room that he would not clean. It had to be left, for she did not like it when he was the one cleaning. Instead, he grabbed his instrument. The guitar was always his comfort. Not listening, but playing. His fingers strummed each string as always, no hesitation, as though he were an expert already even though he had only learned a few months ago from the one he loved. He hummed a small tune as his fingers strummed each and every note as though they had a mind of their own, yet knew exactly what to do. From outside, he could hear nothing but the silent whistle of the wind. Maybe he should go outside, have a small walk on the beach, something else to make him feel at ease. Obviously he would bring the instrument.

It was a thing that gave him life, brought light to his eyes. Only because she gave it to him. Her, the one he loved with all his heart. Her, the one who decided it was best to go. With her shining, bright eyes, perfect red lips, blonde hair that fell down to the center of her back as though it was made from silk. Soft, gentle smile as well as touch. She was his angel, his savior.

He felt tears. They streamed down his face, slowly, but they were there. He missed her. With all his heart he missed her, and he yearned to feel her soft touch again, but she was gone. It was as though she were here still, smiling and laughing like she always would, but she was not, and he knew that, but he did not want to believe it. 

A quick hand wiped his tears away as the man stood, walking to the door and outside. No shoes. The cement was cool under his bare feet, the wind gentle through his unbrushed hair. No birds sang that day, and he knew why. No people laughed this day, and he knew why. It was her. All because of her, and he could no longer feel anything. There was no happiness in his heart, but he felt no sadness. He felt numb. 

He made his way to the beach, walking along the sand, giving the guitar a few strums every now and then. Oh, how he loved this place, this area. It was perfect. Reminding him of her everyday. The volleyball net still stood in its place as though no storms had knocked it down. He remembered her laugh as he had played one-on-one with her. She would fall to the ground, for she was as competitive as he was. 

The dock seemed a little still today, frozen in time. Only one of the boats were covered. He knew why. Though he could not help but smile at it, the memory, their memories on the boat. Some of the happiest memories the man had ever had being on this boat. Her boat. The one she owned, but would never go on again. The one that many had wanted to go on with her, for her, but she only let one. She only let him. Now, no one touched the boat. No one looked at the boat. They did not want to be reminded of what happened to the most beautiful woman.

Raindrops. He felt them slowly drop down, but he did not go inside. Instead, he took the cover from the boat. Not so it was completely off, just the smallest bit, and laid his guitar in it. The one thing she loved the most with the thing he loved the most, together. Happy. He quickly covered it and walked back onto the beach. It seemed as though the rain was only falling harder. 

“I still love you.” He said in a silent whisper. “You were always my sunshine in the dark, the light in my life. I just think you should know that.” Tears began to stream down his face once again. Feelings came rushing in. He knew she was gone from this world, heaven was where she would be singing now. 

Silent footsteps approached from behind him, but he did not turn. He knew who it was, and he knew why they were here. He knew a lot of things that he did not before. Why she did it, why she did not tell him what she told others, he knew why. He knew, but he did not believe.

“Jonathan, it is time to go.” A slightly high pitched voice said. She sounded like always, and he knew once he turned, he would see the woman he felt a strong feeling for. It was not love in the slightest way. He knew her, and she knew him. They wish they had not met each other.

“I'm not going, Jenny.” He replied, his voice a little hoarse from going days and days of screaming at himself. The rain fell harder, but he did not get wet. Looking up, he noticed Jenny had put an umbrella over him. That was just like her.

“The funeral is today. Maria, she would have wanted you there.” She whispered lightly, but her voice was not like her sister’s. It did not feel right, it was not gentle, it was not like an angel.

“What's your point? She's gone. It's not like she can be mad at me for not showing. She can't be. She's gone, gone forever.” He said. Then he listened. Listened for a reply that never came. Once again he could feel the raindrops as they hit his already wet hair, his already soaked clothes. When he looked back she was gone, the only thing proving of Jenny being here was the umbrella that stood, dug into the sand. Of course. 

That was just like her. 

Jonathan picked the umbrella up. It was Maria’s. He looked into the distance, the direction in which Jenny had gone. Should he go? One step. Maybe it would help? Another. She would want you there. The thought rang in his head. Stuck on repeat. She would want him there. 

She was the reason he ran to the funeral. It was the last place he wanted to be, a place he did not want to go. Somewhere her family would be, but he had to go. Like Jenny said, Maria would want him there. Images of her flashed through his head. The beautiful smile, the laugh, the hair. He could heard it, feel it. He could see it. 

I love you. Her voice rang in his head. Are you okay? Where are you going? Why don't you stop? I'm right here. 

Then he fell. Tripped over rocks, of course. That was just like him. He fell, but did not bother to catch himself, or even try. Suddenly, everything had gone black. 

A room. It was dark, but he knew he was in it. Sudden light filled the area, making everything that was once so dark so light, yet no one was there. No one but him. Him, and a woman. 

It was her.

He had to speak, oh how he wanted to, but he couldn't. Jonathan did not know what to say, what to do. As a result, he stood there, staring, wide eyed. Was this death? Did he slam him head against a rock and die?

She turned to him. No words were said between the two. It was as though they came with a secret agreement: this was true love. She loved him, he loved her, they were in love, but could not be together. They knew that. He knew why, and she did too. 

A smile slowly showed on her blood red lips, as she whispered softly to him. The words she said surrounded the man, and he felt her fade away. He saw her fade away. He did nothing, just watched, knowing she was going to a better place.

\-----

When he opened his eyes, Jonathan found himself still lying there, near water as a red building loomed over him. He was alive, and those last words from her rang in his head. Jenny stood at his side, arms crossed, anger on her face. Though, he did not acknowledge it.

“The rain stopped.” He said, the words rolling off his tongue as though he had said it only minutes ago and was repeating to get rid of silence.

“Yes, it did.” Jenny replied, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. She sat down in the sand by Jonathan, knees up to her chest as she wrapped her hands around them and let out yet another sigh. 

Silence. It wasn't awkward, just comforting. Even if it was with her. When a hand reached to his head to see if it was bleeding, Jonathan took notice that it had been wrapped. Of course Jenny would do that. It was in her blood. 

“I don't hate you, you know. I just can't stand being around you for too long.” She finally spoke to him, getting a short laugh from the man. A smile showed on her dark, red lips.  
Then Jenny had reached into her bag, taking out a bottle of water. She handed it to Jonathan, motioning for him to take it and drink, knowing he must have been thirsty. He gave a nod, taking the bottle and drinking it.

“Thank you.” Was all Jonathan could get out of himself. He didn't know what else to say. Just saying thank you seemed the most appropriate. Jenny had done so much, and he has not appreciated any of it up until now. Bringing him dinner when he wouldn't eat, coming to the house to check on him even if she knew he would just yell, and then doing things like this. Just sitting with him when he needed someone. Maybe Jenny wasn't so bad. 

The silence took over once more. Neither of them said anything, and they both wanted it to drag on. They knew now that, even if they did not like each other in the beginning, they needed each other now. They needed comfort, for her death was hard on them both.

It was Jenny who, once again, broke the silence that lay between them. “Did you have any dreams while you were out? It seemed like you were out for an hour or two. There must have been something.” She spoke softly, looking at Jonathan, her piercing blue eyes looking right through anything he pulled. 

“Yes,” he began, knowing those were the eyes that could see through his tricks, his lies, just like her, “I did dream. It was a weird one. Maria was standing there. We didn't talk for what felt like hours, but we smiled. Then she told me something.” 

By now Jenny was facing him, body and all in his direction. A tint of curiosity was in her eyes. “What is it she told you, Jonathan?” 

Was this something he should share? It isn't like she said anything too important, nothing big, nothing secretive. He let himself look at Jenny, studying her. She looked just like her sister, but the hair was black and short, to the shoulders. He closed his eyes, then looked off into the distance. Suddenly, the island their home was on felt so small, as if it would sink from the weight. 

“She told me—“ he began, but would never finish. Jenny sat there, hand over his, looking him in the eyes, a smile on her face.

“You don't have to say, love. I'm sure she would want the words to be for you.” She whispered to him, then stood, slowly. He knew that meant she was going to leave, but he knew that she also did not want to.

He was right. Jenny had began to take steps, walking farther and farther away. Seeing her leave like this cause him to stand quickly, but suddenly he was light headed. It caused him to stumble back against the cement wall that stood behind them, a wall that lifted the town from the beach by few feet, maybe a yard. He leaned against it, holding his head and taking deep breaths, the air filling his lungs feeling nice.

“Wait Jenny!” Jonathan called after her, reaching his hand out. He wanted to run, to go to her and apologize, but he could not. His legs felt weak, and he ended up falling to the ground.

Jenny did not turn. Jenny did not look. The only thing that Jenny had done was walk. She knew Jonathan had collapsed, but she did not care. 

That's the thing. She never cared. Only acted. What an act it was.

Jonathan slowly looked up, seeing she was gone. Gone forever. It was just like María had said, and he knew this was the end. The man gave a last laugh, sitting up slowly. The words rang in his head, the final words from María. Nothing like ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you.’ Instead, she gave her final three words to warn him.

Tell him, as if saying she did not take her own life, but instead it was taken from her. He knew not to trust Jenny from the beginning. That hair, those lips, always giving the darkest smile. He knew she could not be trusted, but chose to drink the water anyways. 

It was the thing he wanted, it was so he could be with her. His final words got carried away with the wind, his body relaxing as death took over, him going with no fight for life. This was the end, and he could finally be happy with her. Forever


End file.
